Nessie's Seduction
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: What do you do when desire drives you to the very brink?


_**Author's Note:**_ Imagination running wild . . . and I love Jay Sean. Now every time you'll listen to _Ride it_, you'll be thinking about me . . . or Jacob. And my internet is so slow at the moment, it's crazy. So it's going to take some time for me to reply to all you guys' great reviews.

By the way, Nessie is human. Jacob is a werewolf.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

_**Warning:**_ Following material contains strong sexual content meant for mature readers ;)

* * *

Nessie's Seduction

* * *

_It's been about a month and twenty days  
And we're going 'round and 'round playing silly games  
Now you're saying, slow it down, not right now  
Then you wink at me and walk away  
Now let it be, let it be, let it be known  
Hold on, don't go  
Touching and teasing me, telling me no  
But this time I need to feel you_

_- Jay Sean, Ride It

* * *

_

Nessie was everything I wanted, everything I had dreamed of for years now. I had waited, put aside any thought of her until she turned eighteen, and ignored my rising lust each time she smiled at me. Just as I now ignored the little voice in my head that said she was still too young. Much too young for what I needed from her. But how could I resist her any longer? My body ached for her, my cock throbbed with a constant erection, and my hands itched to stroke her silken skin. I was starving for the touch, the taste of her, and could no longer deny myself the pleasure I knew I would find in her.

So, I watched and I waited, planning just the right time, just the right way to draw her to me. She wanted me; I could see it in the soft chocolate brown eyes, the flush that mounted her cheeks when she looked at me. The way her hands trembled and her breasts rose and fell with her quickened breathing.

And I knew when she left the party after receiving my note to search the shadows of the house for me, that she needed me, too.

"Nessie?" I moved from where I hid as she stepped hesitantly toward me. "Where's your shadow?"

Jared Anderson had been damned near impossible for me to get rid of.

"Jared?" She bit her lip nervously, glancing back at the corner of the house as though afraid the other man would suddenly appear. "He went off to the barn with some of his friends." She turned back to me, watching me intently in the dim light of the full moon. "He's just a friend, Jacob."

Jared wanted to be more. I was determined he wouldn't be.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." I moved closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body that seeped into that cold, dark place in my heart.

I watched as she swallowed tightly, her big brown eyes following me, looking up at me as I stopped within an inch of pressing against her heaving breasts.

"You asked me to come," she whispered on a sigh. "You knew I would be here."

Her admission was like a fist of desire to my loins. Brutally sharp, agonizing in its intensity.

"Will you come for me every time I ask?" I was more than aware of my play on words.

Nessie frowned, her face turned up to me, her lips tempting me. "If I can."

God, she was too innocent for me. Too soft, too vulnerable.

"You have no idea how much I want you, Nessie," I told her, fighting to keep my voice soft, tender. "How desperately I want to touch you."

She took a deep breath. Her breasts brushed against my t-shirt, the light material of her sundress doing nothing to hide the hard little nipples beneath it. She licked her lips nervously, and I was lost.

"Come upstairs with me." I lifted my hand, touching the fall of dark brown hair that brushed her bare shoulders. "I promise not to hurt you, Nessie. Whatever you want. Just come with me."

Her hand, small and graceful, the fingers slender with delicate pink nails touched my chest. I felt that touch clear to my soul. She looked up at me, her eyes wide, hungry.

"I'm nervous," she whispered. "What if I can't —?"

I would explode, but I would accept it.

"Then I won't," I promised her. "Whatever you want, Nessie."

She was scared. I could see it in her eyes. Scared, but she wanted me, wanted me just as much as I needed her.

"Just us?" She asked the question almost fearfully. "Just me and you, Jacob?"

Gossip was the spice of life. Had she heard the gossip, the truth of what I was?

"Just us, Nessie." I lowered my head until my lips could brush her temple as my hand smoothed up her bare arm.

I heard her breath catch, felt her body melt against me. I clasped her other hand in mine as I moved back. I drew her into the house, then up the stairs to my room. The barbeque was in full swing outside. Laughter and music drifted into the house, though it seemed distant, unreal. The only reality for me was Nessie as she followed me up the stairs, down the hall and into the room I had prepared for her.

Tall, thick candles graced the walnut dresser and bedside tables. Their soft light spilled over her, creating a soft glow on her creamy skin. She trembled, a blush stealing over her cheeks as she glimpsed the bed, turned down and inviting.

"Nessie," I whispered her name as she halted in the middle of the floor. "I promise. Only what you want."

She followed me, her steps careful as I moved her to the bed.

"I've never —" Her voice shook.

"And you don't have to now." My cock was raging at me; my heart was breaking for her. "I just want to hold you, kiss you."

I needed her like sunlight. God help me, she brought light to my soul when nothing else had in years. I would do anything for her, kill to have her. But I didn't think I could survive another night without holding her.

I stopped by the bed, pulling her against my body, unable to wait another minute before I touched her. My lips covered hers, catching the breathy little moan that escaped as one hand clenched in her soft hair.

Her hands were on my shoulders, her soft belly pressing against my cock, and I knew I was on the edge of my control. I pressed my tongue to her lips, sinking into the dark velvet of her mouth as she shuddered against me. Her nails bit into my shoulders, her tongue tangled timidly with mine, drawing me deeper in the maelstrom of pleasure that touching her evoked.

Moving slowly, my lips still covering hers, I lowered her to the bed. I wanted her until I couldn't breathe. Her skin was soft, her moans heady as I pulled away for a bit to take my t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Her cry was mingled with shock and pleasure when I lowered the bodice of her dress, pressing the hard points of her nipples into the muscles of my chest. My lips were at her neck, nibbling, licking the fragrant skin as she trembled and gasped in my arms.

"I could eat you up," I growled, kissing a soft line to the rising mounds that tempted me. "Like candy, Nessie. Like a man starved for the taste of you. Just you."

A fever of need burned inside me. Lust had never been like this. It had never stolen my control, had never wiped the pain of my memories from my mind. It had never sent my heart beating so fast it shuddered through my body. It had never made me tremble from my hunger.

My lips reached her nipples and for a moment, I could do nothing but stare at the perfection I was ready to devour. The tips were hard, dark pink, the perfect mounds swollen and flushed as they rose and fell sharply from her agitated breathing. Watching the hard little points carefully, my tongue distended and swiped over the delicate bud experimentally.

I felt the muscles of her stomach clench beneath my hand, her hips bucking sharply.

"Jacob?" There was fear and desire in her voice. A husky little moan of pleasure that frayed the last threads of my determination to go slow.

My head lowered, my mouth covering her nipple as my hands worked her dress from her hips. She arched to me, her hands locking in my hair as I began to suckle the engorged nipple. She was chanting my name and I was drowning in it. God help me, she was so hot, so soft and sweet I could barely breathe for it.

I let my tongue rasp her nipple as I sucked at it. I pushed the dress from her hips, down her legs, surprise flaring in me as she kicked the material free with an impatient move of her legs.

My hand smoothed up her thigh and she stilled. Opening my eyes, I moved with greedy hunger to her other breast, my gaze locking with hers. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide, dazed as she watched me. My hand neared the humid heat emanating from her cloth-covered pussy as my tongue licked her unattended nipple in slow strokes, my eyes never leaving hers.

Her head jerked, her eyes darkened. My hand covered the hot mound in between her legs and she cried out brokenly. The sound went straight to my cock. Lifting my hand from between her legs, I quickly worked my jeans open. Careful to keep her pleasure building, I nibbled at the hardened tip of her breast as I worked my jeans and underwear from my body.

I was so hard I wanted to scream from the agony. When I was finally free, finally naked, my hand went back to her thighs, my fingers running over the damp silk of her panties. She jerked in my arms, twisting against me now as her own hunger began to reach a fever pitch. Her eyes closed, and I couldn't help but watch her. Watch her cheeks flushing, her lips opening in a strangled gasp of pleasure as I moved the crotch of her panties aside, my fingers sliding into slick, damp honey.

"Nessie." I panted her name as I lifted my head from her breast.

I couldn't control my desire. My need to touch her. I had to have her. I had to taste the sweet honey of her or go crazy from it. I planted soft, sweeping kisses across her chest, her neck, back to her lips. She was hungry for me, her lips opened, her hands tightened in my hair as her hips arched to my fingers.

"So sweet," I growled against her lips, then stroked them as my fingers slid into the wet velvet crease between her thighs.

She stilled, her eyes opening again, staring up at me as she whispered my name beseechingly. My fingers moved slowly through the slick crease to circle her swollen clit slowly.

"Oh, God, Jacob." Her thighs opened wider, her hips pushing against my hand.

"You feel so good, Nessie," I whispered, desperate, my need to ease her, to draw her to me with my tenderness rather than the wild hunger driving me insane.

I clenched my teeth as her hands left my hair, moving to my shoulders. She was watching her hands now, smoothing them over my chest. Curiosity lit her expression, amazement washed over me in waves that she would draw such joy from touching me.

"Yes, Nessie," I groaned, hearing the fierceness of my voice. "Touch me. Please God, touch me."

My fingers moved through slick honey to the tender opening of her pussy. Her hands stroked my clenched stomach as I slid my finger shallowly into the tight, hot entrance.

Nessie cried out my name, her muscles clenching on my finger as her hand encountered the thick stalk of my cock rising to meet her fingers.

"Nessie, I have to have you." I was dying for her. The need was a white-hot agony radiating through my body. "Dear God, Nessie, please —"

My hand moved from between her thighs. I wanted to draw the panties from her hips, show her caution and tenderness. The sound of fabric tearing shocked my dazed senses but did little to cool the fever raging through my blood. The widening of her eyes, the glitter of excitement in them shocked me further. My sweet, shy Nessie liked having her panties ripped from her? What else, I wondered, would she like as well?

IllI

I cringed inwardly from the excitement that flared through my body like a burst of heat as Jacob ripped the panties from my hips. His face was a portrait in sensuality, his black eyes dark and hungry, intent. I could see the need in his expression, the rapid loss of control working through his body, and it thrilled my.

My hand clenched at his shoulder, sun bronzed and hard from the tense muscles beneath as he stared down at me. His eyes were locked with mine, watching me, intent on me Thick, black lashes were lowered over his eyes; his black hair was mussed about his face from my fingers

"I want you, Nessie." His voice was hard, determined. "If we're going to stop this, now is the time to do it, baby. I may not be able to later."

His voice was incredibly gentle, at odds with the hard sensuality in his expression. His hand smoothed over my shoulder, my breast. I arched in his arms, hearing the involuntary whimper that issued from my throat. His hands were so warm, they felt so good.

"Jacob." I arched against him, feeling the heated length of his cock against my thigh, his hand as it smoothed over my body, setting up an electrical firestorm of need that I had no defenses against.

"Nessie, I need you so bad." His face buried in my neck, his lips tasting my skin like a man more than starved. "Let me have you, Nessie. Please, let me have you."

His voice was tormented, his body tense.

I moved against him, unable to halt my body's response to his plea. As his lips moved over my cheek, then took mine in a kiss that destroyed any objections I may have had, I could do no more than give into him.

My lips opened to him, my tongue twining with his as he moved against me, pressing the hard length of his shaft against my thigh as he groaned into my lips. My hands clenched at his shoulders as his chest rasped the tender tips of my breasts, my neck arching as desperate kisses ran across my jaw, my neck. He licked his way to my breasts, but didn't stop there.

His hands roamed over my body as I tossed beneath alternate stinging nips and fiercely hot licks to my flesh. Each touch sent me spiraling higher, my fears of his possession overshadowed by the electric currents of arousal pulsing through my body now

His lips moved to my abdomen, tongue stroking, then teeth nipping as I tossed against him. His touch moved lower then, his hands spreading my thighs as he went between them.

His head was moving below my hips, his breathing a hard, rumbling groan as he moved lower, then lower.

"Jacob?" I stilled, forcing my eyes opened, my breath catching at the hungry look on his face.

"I'm going to eat you like candy, Nessie," he whispered, his voice deep, dark. "Just liked I've dreamed of for months now."

His head moved, lowered, his hands arching me closer as his tongue swiped the slick folds on my pussy. I cried out, my fingers clenching in the blankets as he did just as he promised me. He ate my. Every inch was stroked, licked, sucked. His tongue pushed inside my pussy with a slow, even stroke, drawing yet more of the thick liquid from my pulsing center.

I was insane with arousal now. I bucked against him, pleading for more, desperate to still the raging fires burning through my body. Each second I could feel my body tightening further, reaching higher. I shuddered, gasping, begging. Then his lips enclosed my swollen clit, suckling lightly as his finger sank shallowly inside the humid depths of my throbbing pussy.

I felt myself exploding, coming apart. My eyes flew open, my sight to the photo at far side of the room. In an instant I saw the picture of him standing too close to a pack of car-sized wolfs, all different colors, all grievous looking, and I knew the rumors about La Push men were true.

I stiffened, fear washing over me, the hot slide of depraved excitement flaring inside me.

"No," I cried out desperately as Jacob rose over me, pushing between my thighs, his cock stroking over my moist cunt lips as he positioned himself.

"Nessie?" He was breathing hard, fighting for control when my hands went to his shoulders.

I was desperate to escape. I had to leave, get out of here before he could possess me forever. Because God help me, I would never find the strength to deny him anything he wanted otherwise.

"No, Jake," I cried out again, mortifying tears brimming from my eyes, fear shaking my body as the thick, bulging head lodged at the entrance of my pussy.

"God, baby. Nessie." His voice was a cry of pain, a desperate dark plea that shook me to soul. "Please, honey. Don't do this."

"Let me go." I couldn't control my cries, the soul shocking pain and fear that assaulted me now. "I can't. I won't, Jacob. I won't do it. Please don't make me. You promised me you won't."

"No, Nessie." He dropped his head, his expression tortured, tormented. "Don't do this."

I pressed at his shoulders, fighting to escape not just Jacob, but also the dark needs rising inside myself. I was sobbing now, unable to stop the fear that overshadowed my arousal.

"God damn . . ." His curse was fierce, angry as the head of his cock parted me, throbbed at my entrance. "Son of a bitch."

Then he jerked away from me. His curses sizzled the room, his fury was a like a beast I knew he was, wild untamed.

"Go, damn you! Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled at me, his expression so angry, so dark and so filled with pain that I couldn't bear the sight of it.

I jerked my dress from the floor as I jumped from the bed, stumbling in my haste, barely catching myself from falling. I struggled into it, crying, shaking as I rushed for the door.

"You'll be back, Nessie," he bit out as I hurried from the room. "Then, I swear to God, I won't let you go."

* * *

**_-Review!-_**


End file.
